marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 604
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * , * , ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Clash of Furies | Synopsis2 = Profiles are listed for the surviving members of Gamma Corps: Black. Rana Philips had abused prisoners in Aquiria before shooting her superior officer who supposedly ordered the abuse and was formerly engaged to her before leaving her for another MP in their company. The other was Erin Cicero, who had post-traumatic stress syndrome from being the sole survivor of an ambush in Symkaria. She became confused over who was the enemy and killed her family as a result. The judgment for such crimes was death. In the present, Lyra is fighting Aberration, who is still angry over her ex fiancee's betrayal and threatened to crush Boudicca if she takes one more step. Lyra responds by smashing the ground beneath her, before slamming Aberration into a gas station, causing and explosion. When the smoke clears, Aberration walks out, having expanded in mass. Lyra retrieves Boudicca and asks what's happening. Boudicca explains that when Aberration gained Abomination's DNA, the process worked like a super-cancer. Since she destroyed her original flesh in the explosion, it has all been replaced by tumor-like cells. Origins Corporation won't perfect the process until 2026. An enraged Aberration then begins thrashing Lyra around, blaming General Ryker for using her. She uses on of her extra hands to grab Lyra by the throat, demanding her power. Lyra retorts that she had the power and could've said no, before using a lamp post to hit her in the brain, killing Aberration. Unfortunately, Axon demands that Lyra give her her gamma sight or she'll kill everyone in town. | Writer2_1 = Fred Van Lente | Penciler2_1 = Michael Ryan | Colourist2_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer2_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * :* :* Other Characters: * Locations: * , Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Quality Time * Bruce Banner mentions a number of tragic things that happened to those he cared about: ** The death of Caiera in ** Rick Jones being turned into A-Bomb. He was first seen in this form in . How Rick was transformed was revealed in . ** The death of Betty Ross, who seemingly died of radiation poisoning in . Banner and the others are unaware that she has been recently resurreced by the Intelligencia in . ** Jarella died in . ** Lastly he mentions his failed relationship with Kate Waynesboro, which lasted from - . * Kate mentions her rescue from HAMMER, this happened in . * She also mentions seeing Skaar in his child form in . * The images of the Leader in his lab were taken from , , and . * There are multiple references to the time that Betty Ross was turned into the Harpy. This happened in . * Kate believed that the Leader was dying as he claimed in . However, he was cured of his condition as revealed in . Chronology Notes Clash of Furies Flashbacks in this story affect the chronologies of the following characters: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13305 }}